


Rapture Begins

by Valshock



Category: BioShock
Genre: Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valshock/pseuds/Valshock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What I have written is a prequel fic to the first game, Bioshock. It goes through the story of Howard Crawford, a good man with good intentions, and his experience in this new world. My goal was to write a story (that is as true to the canon as closely as possible, even with dates) that explains how some events came to be in the first game that never really had a story to them. There are pretty massive spoilers to the main game by its very nature, and if you’re curious as to how everything intertwines the Wikipedia plot page goes through the story with enough detail that it should fit in rather nicely.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rapture Begins

**Author's Note:**

> What I have written is a prequel fic to the first game, Bioshock. It goes through the story of Howard Crawford, a good man with good intentions, and his experience in this new world. My goal was to write a story (that is as true to the canon as closely as possible, even with dates) that explains how some events came to be in the first game that never really had a story to them. There are pretty massive spoilers to the main game by its very nature, and if you’re curious as to how everything intertwines the Wikipedia plot page goes through the story with enough detail that it should fit in rather nicely.

Howard Crawford was living in New York at the time, where he worked as the head surgeon in the ER at the busiest hospital in his area, the Presbyterian Hospital. It was 1949 and the effects of the war were still resonating through the community; the changes from a now largely far left government were beginning to take hold of this world.  
Howard found himself in this shifting city in a cold December, more specifically in a flat in the rich district of New York. He was attending a soiree of sorts that contained of some of the greatest minds and richest players, but none more so than the notorious Andrew Ryan. Ryan was so adamant about his fortunes and assets that when the government told him he would be relieved of ownership of his personal forest he burned it down to the roots.  
Howard knew beforehand he was a bit of an outsider at this party, but being there only accentuated it. While Howard was very wealthy he couldn’t compare himself to the “Giants” he found himself surrounded by, he was just a mere man. Despite this feeling of isolation, Howard he found his company at the bar was very similar to him.  
Andrew Ryan and Howard Crawford discussed a spectrum of things, they were as open to each other as the bar was. They spoke on things as small as who will come out on top in baseball to the bigger issue of their current fiscal state crippiling successful people for being just that… successful. This was something Howard was very passionate about.  
“The state we are in right now is preposterous” Ryan said. “The government says work hard and achieve the American Dream. All lies, work your ass off and have half of it stolen from you to pay for the people who didn’t work as hard, Bullshit.”  
“I agree, I work 60+ hours a week, I don’t sleep worth a damn, and I look at my stub at the end of each week, and my net pay is less than 60% of gross. I’ve about had it with these delusions of grandeur the government has about stealing from me. From me! What happens when us greats say we’re done, what happens when we leave. I feel like we are the Titan Atlas holding up the world. No wonder the standard of living has improved so much, when you can get away with theft to redistribute to the poor. What happens if we stop, what happens when we are done, what happens when Atlas shrugs?” proposed Howard  
Andrew Ryan sat there looking intently at Howard despite the roar of the party, the moment felt silent. Andrew Ryan had never met this man and their professions were in entirely different fields, but Howard, understood. Howard knew all of the problems plaguing Andrew Ryan, and little did Howard know, but this conversation was a part of the remedy for both of the. The two men ended up chatting a great deal that night, but before leaving Andrew mentioned something that struck Howard as a bit odd.  
“Howard, the future needs more people like you, people who know what hard work means, and people who don’t want to give up their earnings so some parasite can come along and take what they can. I’m working on something, or maybe even a somewhere, and I’d like to get you involved. You’ll hear from me in the future.”  
Howard at this point was caught off guard and didn’t really know what to say or what he mean. He showed gratitude towards his offer and mentioned he’ll be “looking forward to it”. He didn’t see Andrew Ryan again that night.  
He left well into the morning of the next day, to the smell of a freshly cooked breakfast. His girlfriend, Evelyn, who was living in with him (a taboo at time as they were unmarried), was cooking for him.  
“How was it last night?” she asked.  
“Great? I think. I met THE Andrew Ryan” he said groaning over the pain that was his hangover.  
“WHAT?” she inquired, taken by surprise.  
“Decent fella too, a lot like me actually. Kinda funny last night.”  
Howard explained what they talked about and the strange implications of Andrew Ryan’s last words.  
“Its just I’m so tired of seeing my work being worth less and less. I became a physician to help people. Don’t get me wrong I do, and I still want to and that’s still my main priority its just feels like I’m getting kicked more and more by congress. The immediate implementation of an 80% tax, who the fuck do they think they are?” Howard vented to Evelyn.  
“I’m sorry love, its just the climate we’re in now hopefully it’ll pass, we just have to wade through.” She said.  
“AND IT HURTS US THE MOST! I’m not some rich CEO of some coal mine or steel company. I am responsible for dozens of lives every day. Green-as-grass doctors come to me every time they fuck up and it pisses me off. Everyday more stress. But no tax us all to hell like and treats us the same as a company” spat Howard.  
Howard settled down once he got food in his belly, and his headache subsided. Andrew Ryan wouldn’t come back into Howard’s life for more than a year, though his ideas festered in Howard and his hatred towards the American political situation grew.  
It was a year and a half later in the summer of 1951 when Andrew Ryan would resurface. Just earlier that year Andrew Ryan disappeared from the public eye, no one quite knew what was going on and many suspected a mental breakdown or complete escape from America. At a beach in the Caribbean Howard and his newly wed wife were on their honeymoon. In the afternoon one day a shady man with a heavy Brooklyn accent came up to them.  
“Howard Crawford?” The man asked.  
“Yes?” Howard said peering through his sunglasses.  
“Andrew Ryan wishes to see you.” The mysterious man said.  
Howards heart skipped a beat in excitement, it felt like ages since he heard his name last.  
“Where is he, is he here now?” Howard said, just as he registered how strange it was for a man to be asking for him on his honeymoon.  
“How did you find me?” he added.  
“Mr. Ryan knows where to find men who interest him, but I’ll need you to follow me.” He said while signaling them to follow.  
And there he was standing in the foyer of the hotel, slick as ever, cigar in mouth.  
“Howard my friend, I’ve done it and you’re invited”. Andrew Ryan said. “I’ve built at lad, we can be free now, free from the clutches of any man who wishes to take that which isn’t his. And I want you to come with me there.”  
“What are you talking about?” Howard said, incredibly confused. Evelyn, who was getting irritated with the strange man at first thinking it all an elaborate joke, was now star struck to see THE Andrew Ryan in front of her.  
“I can’t quite explain it to you without sounding insane but I can show you, if you feel so inclined. I find myself realizing with the current state of affairs I’m interrupting a rather important trip, I pay for the rest of it myself, don’t you worry. And I’ll even cover another in a better place for you since I may be cutting this one short. You can bring your new wife along too if you’d like.” Andrew Ryan said.  
Howard had to excuse himself knowing this would cause potential struggles with his wife therefore he went to talk over what just happened with her in private. After much discussion Evelyn was fine with the idea and decided to do it; she was just curious herself, not knowing what to truly expect. They joined Andrew and flew back to the states to the east coast, there they took to Andrew’s private yacht and sailed for quite a out into the sea until they reached a strangely located and isolated lighthouse.  
Upon reaching the lighthouse house Andrew was smiling as if he just got exactly what he wanted for Christmas.  
“Welcome Howard, to Rapture.” Andrew said as he opened the doors inside.  
Howard was a bit worried at this point as he didn’t quite understand where Andrew was going with this. They walked in and strangely enough there were no stairs going up, only down. Andrew led them down the stairs and into an opening where a small submarine-like device was stored.  
“Hop in, it’s entirely safe you know, I oversaw the production of the ones we use myself, they’re called bathyspheres.” Andrew said propping open the door for the couple to enter in.  
Evelyn and Howard entered and Andrew followed closing the door behind them. The bathysphere submerged into the water a great deal and took the three of them quite close to the ocean floor until they noticed some faint light in the distance. Howard and Evelyn were completely silent taken by the sheer surprise of they were seeing: fish so brightly colored, whales larger than buses, and even the ferocious sharks.  
“I see you are all quite taken in by this.” Andrew said. “I spent the rest of my fortune building what we are coming up to, but now I have a place free from the clutches of those parasites above.”  
As the group came closer to the light they noticed what was creating it. It was a city. A city underwater. An entirely sealed underwater city, with lights and districts and skyscrapers and what seemingly would be people. Howard and Evelyn were in shock and disbelief. Neither of them could have imagined something like this.  
“I see it as a place where a man is entitled to the sweat of his own brow, where the artist need not fear the censor, and where the scientist need not fear the bounds of petty morality. And I built it for us, IN SECRET I might add. I have decided to meet with or at least contact any man or woman that I felt would be keen to abandon the world of parasites above for the paradise I have created below. I’ve invited the best and greatest from around the world, like yourself I have heard stories of the impossible feats you have achieved since that party a few years back. And now to you Howard I extend this invitation.” Andrew said.  
Howard and Evelyn were both blindsided by this enormous offer. A chance to prosper more than they had before, a chance to start a family of their own away from the rabble above, a safer better community, surely better schools. They both felt themselves enter the world of the elites as this world started to become reality. Surprisingly to Andrew it was Evelyn who spoke out first.  
“Thank you Mr. Ryan, Thank you. Howard and I would love to be a part of this community, we look forward to helping make this city great.” She said.  
“Haha, well Howard you really have a vocal one there, glad to hear the support.” He said laughing a bit.  
Once they arrived there Andrew Ryan took them on a tour through the many buildings he had established. There were gardens and markets and living quarters and schools and hospitals and theaters and industry that seemed to be booming beyond what any economist could imagine. All of this was sealed and placed underwater. Howard and his wife moved into this new place in one of the more uppity living quarters, finding happiness in a new start and a bright future. But Andrew left them with a bit of a solemn note.  
“Now I’m going to send for someone to grab your personal items from back in New York and you’ll see them soon. The head of the Medical Pavilion will meet with you as well to get you started working once you’re ready. But this is where I take my leave. I do hope to see you again but I’m not quite certain it’ll be any sooner than last time. Having built this city I still have much to do and people to bring in before the year is out and I stop all contact with the world above. I do hope you have a smooth transition. Go see Arcadia Gardens some time or see Sander Cohen’s new art exhibit I hear he has done something truly wonderful. Good day Howard and again, welcome to Rapture.” That was the last personal meeting Howard or Evelyn would have with Andrew Ryan.  
In their time settling in things were a little difficult at first. Getting used to travel by bathy and the occasional floods (that were dealt with the utmost vigilance) and the general atmosphere where all very different. Rapture seemed to be like a paradise and everyone there was embracing the loss of restrictions.  
Every field of art, regardless of medium, was experiencing a renaissance. Artists painted things so taboo you couldn’t show the world above without causing a riot in all 50 states, science made breakthrough after breakthrough, but must have been expected in a haven for visionaries.  
Frank Fontaine the head of the newly formed Fontaine Industries and Dr. Tenebaum, a geneticist, just started to release their drug called ADAM that was a sort of stem cell harvested by sea slugs. The uses of ADAM took rapture by storm as people developed ways of splicing in genes and unique properties into human anatomy. These powers acquired from this reprogramming of physiology, permitted people to use plasmids, abilities that varied from generating a fire from one’s fingertips to even telekinesis.  
Howard came to Rapture based primarily on economic reasons and these new ideas and developments felt strange to him, he didn’t care about changing himself or how far art could push boundaries. He just wanted to perfect his craft, help those he could, and have the paycheck recognition he knew he was worth. In a sense Howard felt very conservative in his beliefs abstaining from the use of ADAM and plasmids all together, a rarity in Rapture.  
After a few months though Howard felt right at home and the behavior of other citizens in rapture didn’t bother him. He felt at ease and truly happy for once in his life. His wife was adjusting in a positive way as well. She dabbled a bit in the safer plasmids like telekinesis and started writing for the city paper, becoming a rather big name on news of important figures and even scandals taking place within the city, Even so far under the sea people can’t get away from some of the joys of above.  
Rapture exploded economically over the next couple years and some problems did arise. A lower class did begin to form and there were a few violent outbursts by the poorer members of Rapture. Many were people involved only in trading between the world above and rapture that decided to stay and bring their families along.  
Without a formal police force and no sense of government this was a constant problem that hit the city. Any of these “riots” were quickly put down, typically in a violent fashion, by Andrew Ryan’s “thugs”. The great man himself had quickly raised a small fighting force for incidents like these using the plasmids to great even greater and dangerous people known as splicers.  
These individuals had been taking so much ADAM with enough plasmids they were able to use any manner of element to fight. The freezing of a blizzard, the burning of a great flame, the jolt of a lightning bolt, or even the control of a swarm of bees through pheromones all became controllable to these so called “splicers” who kept changing and augmenting their genetic code.  
The impoverished members of society who spoke out and tried to fight, got shut down quickly. The overall horror that was left in the wake of these incidents sparked public attention to the matter and questions were brought to Andrew Ryan. None of this escalated for the time and eventually it just became an expected part of day to day life where people weren’t even surprised on their way to work to see a man or women wasted or melted against the side of a wall on the way to work.  
Howard during this time met a man who would come to be a great friend of his, and his name was Frank Gordon, who often just went by his last name since the name Frank was tied so closely to Frank Fontaine of Fontaine Industries. They met in fashion very similar to that of his encounter with Andrew Ryan, they met at a late party and bonded over opinions of the current atmosphere in Rapture. Though Gordon was certainly more open on some issues than Howard as Gordon found the use of plasmids to be fine and even the “thing to do”, but more conservative on others as he linked what the artists were doing to abominations and blasphemous to our own humanity.  
At the current time Gordon was very impressed with the telekinetic plasmid and how it makes everything easier for him, provided him a bit of self-defense, and also had an entertainment factor as he could use it while playing tennis, a favorite of Gordon’s. But most importantly they both revered Andrew Ryan for his messianic qualities, but not quite similar, just in the sense that he was a great man who provided other good people a way to be better. To them he was the answer to their prayers. Gordon became Howard’s go-to friend often going out for drinks together and they spent many nights talking about the current state of affairs in Rapture.  
Howard and Gordon’s relationship would continue to grow and prosper, Gordon would even go on to save Howard’s life. In 1955 tensions were rising even further between the poor and Andrew Ryan, but now the poor had a fighting chance as they were receiving contraband from Frank Fontaine’s business front Fontaine Fisheries. Outbursts and riots were showing up across Rapture, and it didn’t appear to show any signs of slowing. Unfortunately Howard and Gordon found themselves being antagonized by the rioters while in the market district one night when a larger thug came up with a gun pointed it right between Howard’ eyes.  
“Gimme one good reason I shouldn’t waste you right now, you’re part of the cause you piece of shit. Why are we suffering here while all you high timers and rich boys sit pretty, I got myself a boy to ta-“, the rioter was interrupted as Gordon gently swept his hand in the direction of the gun, the gun went flying straight through the man’s face, leaving a rectangular opening straight through.  
“GET DOWN!” Gordon screamed at Howard, as he pulled out a hypodermic needle filled with the bright blue drug EVE, a drug known commonly as EVE HYPO and is required to power every plasmid. He took the needle and plunged it into his own thigh, his hand was now cackling with thunder and electricity.  
He flung his hand towards another oncoming rioter, lightning poured from his hand like water cascading out of a dam, his target vaporized instantly. “We need to get out now! Head towards the medical pavilion I’ll radio to have my personal bathysphere sent there. Hurry! I’ll be just behind you.” Gun shots started firing, and Howard, coming out of shock over the revolver going clear through the man’s face, was struggling to understand what he needed to do next. More and more rioters are pouring out into the streets, and they were only upper class individuals in sight, the clear targets. It didn’t help that Gordon had just murdered two of them. Another EVE HYPO goes into Gordon, Telekinesis this time. He stops the bullets.  
A frag grenade lands right next to Howard, Gordon swiped it with telekinesis right into the chest of a rioter who was holding a baseball bat. Three more dead. They get out of the market district, they were then on the connection bridge, a reinforced glass covered steel walkway that connects Rapture’s buildings, between the market district and the Medical Pavilion.  
Another HYPO goes in, electricity in his hand once again. Gordon shuts the door, made entirely of steel with a small window at about eye height and controlled electrically by the Rapture mainframe, he shoots a few bolts of lightning at the nearby electrical panel until it’s fried.  
“That should hold em’, hurry get into the pavilion” Gordon said. A shot is fired. A shotgun right through the window of the door.  
“Shit! They’re gonna flood the whole bridge. Those dumbasses are gonna flood themselves too. HURRY! OPEN THE NEXT DOOR!” Gordon shouts to Howard.  
They open the door, run through, and slam it behind them, just before another shot went off, it must have been a rifle as it pierced the glass in the bridge in one shot. Water Pours through and Howard and Gordon watch as the entire bridge is flooded and pours back into the market district. A massive THUD is heard and shakes the medical pavilion, the flood failsafe went off, separating Howard and Gordon from the rioters.  
“Damn that was close” Gordon says. Howard is catching his breath and unable to speak. “C’mon, follow me”. They reach Gordon’s private bathysphere and began to travel to Gordon’s flat, which is located in one of the richest districts of Rapture.  
“Thank you.” Howard said, still coming down from the adrenaline rush of what had just occurred. Gordon was the only reason Evelyn would have someone sleeping next to her tonight. As they approached Gordon’s flat Howard was taken by surprise a bit as he didn’t know that Gordon lived in such a nice place. The two friends entered Gordon’s flat.  
“Sit down, relax, you need to.” Gordon said, pouring two drinks.  
“Gordon I can’t thank you eno-.” Howard was cut off  
“Don’t mention it, though I’m sure you can see what I mean when I say that plasmids are really a must. You really should splice yourself a bit, it can only help. And think about what you could do medically if you used this technology, I bet we aren’t far off from artificially growing organs or maybe even human beings, think about all we could do, we just need more minds like yourself working in the field, why don’t you meet my friend Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum, now she may be funded by that prick Frank Fontaine, but I think its only for the money, I got to know her quite well when I first started using plasmids.” Gordon stopped talking when he noticed that Howard was just staring out the window. “Did you get all that?”  
“Y-Y-Yeah, it’s just, those men. They almost killed us and they didn’t even know who we were.” Howard replied trying to shake himself back into the real world.  
“Yeah they’re scum, they deserved what they got, and Rapture is better for it. Though I reckon the divers or mechanic or whatever they are called are gonna have a hell of a time fixing up that bridge. But really Howard are you hearing me? You could help Rapture for the better with you talents, you should look into these plasmids.”  
“Maybe, I don’t know, I don’t think I’m quite ready for that. Gordon, you just killed at least 5 of em, and that man, his face. His face Gord-” Howard was cut off by Gordon who was bringing the drinks over on a sterling silver tray; on it two whiskeys, neat.  
“Ah forget I asked about the plasmids thing. And enough about that little scuffle we had there, let’s just celebrate that we made it back in one piece.” He said handing Howard one of the glasses. “Here, have a drink.”  
Howard woke up the next day back at his own place. Evelyn was already awake and making breakfast. Howard walked into the kitchen. “Good morning honey.” Evelyn said. “Did you hear the news? There was a huge riot at the market district, they said the impoverished planned on sinking the whole place. I’m glad you made it back alright, Gordon dropped you off and said you guys had a wild night, how was it?”  
Howard quickly realized his wife didn’t know he was there that night, and decided to keep it that way, it wouldn’t hurt her and it would only make her worry, he thought. The two discussed the events but shortly after Evelyn had some errands to run that she has been a bit behind on. While he was alone Howard thought about the plasmid research Gordon thought of. Howard felt a bit compelled to, after all Gordon did just save his life. He called up his friend. “Gordon, I’ll do it” he said.  
“The plasmids? FANTASTIC, I’ll call up the good doctor. Howard with your knowledge we are gonna make this city better and we are gonna make a killing do it, I’ll send my bathysphere to pick you up, I’ll meet you at Tenenbaum’s” Gordon replied, shaking in anticipation.  
Howard met with Gordon and Dr. Tenenbaum at her private lab where she worked on her own developments in ADAM.  
“Gordon tells me you’re quite the doctor, Howard. I’ve also heard testimonies from one of my “associates”, he was a patient of yours, you sewed his leg back on after he blew it off with an unstable plasmid I warned him about, but c’est la vie. Anyways down to the matter at hand. I have very little experience in practical medicine or the workings of the human body, I’m only a geneticist. Theoretically it should be possible to promote development of ADAM into any part of the body but I haven’t gotten to growing and repairing tissues, only replacing them. You’ll have all my materials available and access at any time you want. So, do you think you are, oh how do they say it, up for it?” She said in her rather thick German accent. Howard knew that ADAM worked as a stem cell and was pretty well convinced he could come up with a way to grow an organ out of, he thought of all the good it do, heart transplant, valve growth, the replacement of neurons in the brain, yes he could do it he believed.  
“Yes, I believe I could, I have a few theories as to how it could be promoted in such a way, but it’ll take time” Howard responded confidently.  
“Marvelous, simply marvelous” Gordon said, feeling a bit cheeky over this whole arrangement. They two doctors shook hands for the first time and began to pen out details and necessary clearances.  
Over the next few months Howard became absorbed into his new found study. He even started splicing himself. The flame in a snap of his finger was great, he could ditch the old lighter he kept for whenever he needed a smoke. The telekinesis was great, easy work and easy fun, even Evelyn went on and spliced telekinesis.  
It was around Christmas time that year, 1955, when he finally made the major breakthrough. He called up Gordon at once. “I’ve done it Gordon, I’ve finally done it full tissue growth, any organ, live or dead I can make it happen! I’ve got a heart pumping right now in a cadaver I got from the morgue, it may not have a head but one easy cauterization with this flame plasmid and a lil’ tinkering with the old ADAM and voila! Beating heart, it doesn’t get any more applicable than this! Come quickly, and bring the doctor!”  
Howard could barely contain himself, he felt he just completed his Magnum Opus, his great work. After he alerted Gordon of his discovery he laughed a bit to himself, he was like Dr. Frankenstein from a book he read when he was back living on surface, it felt so distant now.  
Once the Gordon and Tenenbaum arrived he showed them everything he had working, at this point he could artificially grow anything, even an entire person, should adequate amounts of DNA be available. After a bit of celebration and praise for what Howard had done, Gordon felt it necessary to celebrate, in classical fashion.  
“Doctor, I believe I’m going to have to steal the man of the hour away for a bit, we have some proper celebrations to begin” Gordon said, cheerful as can be. The two headed back to Gordon’s flat, this was only the second time he had been there, Howard never really took Gordon for the quiet and personal type but it didn’t bother him that he didn’t go over there much at all. Gordon started doing the one thing that Gordon did best, pouring drinks.  
“Howard my friend, this night is to you, and to a moment that will echo throughout the history of Rapture, and to Andrew Ryan the one who made it all possible.” Gordon said. “Here have a drink.” The two celebrated all night, for Howard this felt like the first real break since he started working on the project, he felt what he believed to be in the most blissful state of mind in his entire life.  
Howard woke up back at home. He walked in on his wife who was holding a telegram. “Oh Howard it’s wonderful, simply wonderful. Andrew Ryan heard of what you have developed and he wants to honor you publicly at a press event in Arcadia Gardens, isn’t that amazing!” Howard’s heart skipped a beat. He really had done it, his Magnum Opus.  
The event was held the following month at the start of the new year, 1956, and many of the most prominent faces of Rapture would attend. Andrew Ryan gave a speech to open up.  
“When I built this city I was inspired by the work of great men, men like Howard here. I invited him myself to the city after meeting him at a party I only decided to attend at the last minute. Now Howard represents all of the ideals of Rapture. We all make choices but in the end our choices make us. Now it is without a doubt that Howard will be known throughout Rapture for his medical advances. Similar to Cohen in how he challenged the arts, Howard challenged the sciences, not limited by others petty morality, not limited by the laws of the men above, and not condemned by a man in the sky. Through Howard’s work he has made Rapture better. Let him be an example of the generations to come to Rapture so that we may better mankind even further. And with that I believe we should all applause this man for his great achievement.” Andrew Ryan finished his speech and a roaring applause was given, Gordon was in the back just smiling, looking right at his good friend.  
For the next couple of years things were great for Howard, everything went well and he was a well-received individual by the public, with the exception of the impoverished as well who hated anyone that was seen that close to Andrew Ryan. Tensions built up even further in Rapture between the haves and the have nots.  
Frank Fontaine started arming his followers, consisting of almost the entire impoverished population, with plasmids developed specifically for combat, more violent versions of previously developed plasmids, served as the means of weaponry for the rebellious, militant group.  
There was also a decay that started in Rapture, a moral decay. ADAM was at an all-time low in terms of availability and it was a highly addictive drug. The mental state of Rapture started to change dramatically.  
To help move things along for his cause, in addition to arming the rising rebellion against Andrew Ryan, Frank Fontaine established the little sister’s orphanage. A pleasant idea at first, a way to help orphaned little girls of rapture by providing housing. But eventually the rumors got out. Little girls walking around Rapture almost soulless with bright yellow eyes. Then it really caught on once people figured out what they were doing. These little girls walking around were a mine for ADAM, Fontaine had ADAM slugs placed in each of them as their incubation inside of the girls was a gold mine for ADAM.  
But then it got worse, murders. Murder after murder, these girls were being killed. All for the bit of ADAM that could be taken by the slugs inside. Then the “Big Daddies” showed up shortly after, the guardians for the orphan girls.  
The Big Daddies were monsters of men who were graphed into an almost repurposed diving suit, the same one the Rapture mechanics would use, often equipped with either a giant drill or rivet gun. The social behavior of Rapture changed as well infidelity was commonly acceptable, art was about who could perform the most taboo act in front of a crowd, drugs were used to a degree where they had almost replaced food.  
Howard felt sad as he watched his world around him, like everything he enjoyed killed. It grew even worse when he learned Dr. Tenenbaum was directly involved in the creation of the “little sisters”, as he felt his work may be somehow tied to their creation. It was September 11th 1958, needing a bit of a pick-me-up he consulted to his good friend, Gordon.  
Gordon sent his bathysphere for Howard to come his place. Howard started by pouring out his thoughts on the current social “fall” of Rapture.  
“What have I done Gordon? Have I help put all these events into motion. To think I helped that bitch. I’ve sat around these past couple of years watching my city fall to minds of drug addicts and crooks. No sense of moral compass is to be found. It’s all that Frank Fontaine’s fault, and I’ve been thinking Gordon, I can really stop this, I think I really can. The ADAM, I can make us even better, hell I think I can make a man worth 30 I can create a force to help us take back the city those writhing drug addicts of Fontaine’s, the poor they’ve brought this on themselves, Siding with the bastard Fontaine. I can rid the city of all of them. You know in my studies I may have learned how to help men, but I saw all the little holes we have as well, and I know how to tear em’ open. I’ve been working on this and new plasmid Gordon, my own design. And I’m gonna take it to Andrew Ryan and help him build a police force, we’ll take back this city Gordon, we’ll take it back from the parasites.” Gordon was quiet while listening to Howard, pacing back and forth as Howard talked. Gordon poured out a glass of whiskey.  
“Here have a drink.” Gordon said, handing the glass to Howard. Gordon walked over to his front door and locked it. “You see friend, I really hate to do this to you”. Howard was becoming very confused at this moment.  
“You are now becoming a bit of an obstacle for me. So I’m going to let you in on a little secret. I AM FRANK FONTAINE. And I can’t have you doing what you said you would do there, that..” he laughed to himself a bit “that would really fuck up this good thing I’ve got going. You see I’ve been working with Dr. Tenenbaum a long time, she and I have had similar interests in taking over Rapture, right from underneath Andrew Ryan’s nose, and boy did you really help us. That tissue growth you developed, not that was amazing you really gave me my Ace in the hole, basically secured Raptures fate for me. Maybe you’ll even help me here with that new plasmid of yours that you ju-. Oh you seem a bit confused. Sit.” Howard sat down straight on the floor. “You see you’ve helped me developed and tested the greatest in mind control advances of all time. You were so willing to help out with my little ADAM project with Tenenbaum once I planted that little seed. Even the KGB haven’t even come close to what I’ve been able to” he stopped himself realizing he made a minor assumption. “Oh sorry there you wouldn’t know who the KGB is, they’re a new intelligence agency in Russia formed in 1954, forgot you’ve been stuck down here all this time. Well… they do some really out there things that I picked up in my smuggling runs using Fontaine Fisheries. Anyways as I was saying, you’re mine kid. And there is nothing you can do about it. I own you. Like a dog. That phrase you’ve heard “Here, have a drink”, man what a common phrase but you should see what I’m cooking up next with it. All those nights you blacked out I put in idea after idea into you, even had you commit a few murders for fun. Then right before I take you back home I tell you to forget everything you’ve seen and voila. A sucker born every minute. Lemme tell you Howie, you did great, really great, spectacular even. But I’m gonna need you to do a little fetch and clean up though before you’re through. First I’m gonna need that plasmid of yours, bring that to me. You know Howie, I’ve been getting really tired of being Frank Fontaine, I’m gonna need a bit of a more permanent break from him. You’re gonna go meet my new friend Dr. Steinman. Now this guy, he’s a piece of work. A bit on the crazier side but man he’s a god with a scalpel. He’s gonna make you look like me! Well, not me now, not the me you’ve known all these years, but the original Frank Fontaine. Cheer up mate, I’d like to think of it as a little improvement on your scenario, always felt I was a proper looking man. Then you’re gonna die for me, simple as that, I’ll send out an alert that Andrew Ryan, that god forsaken son of bitch, will surely get and he’ll send his goons right on after you. Oh, you know what? I’m gonna give you one last thing to do, think of it as my departing gift from me to you. Kill your wife. Snap lil’ Evelyn’s neck like a twig. God that feels good. You know what was really difficult for me, not the lying and cheating I’ve had to do to get you here, the admission of “what a great man Andrew Ryan is”, what a prick you are, falling for his grand dream. Probably would have slit my throat that time in Arcadia Gardens watching you all smug and happy. I don’t think I’ve ever hated a man as much as I’ve hated him. But I guess it all paid off in the end now didn’t it. Now usually this is the part where I tell you to forget things I just said but I think I rather enjoy the idea of you doing all this knowing your false idol has failed you, this city has failed you. Should have just stayed up in the states now shouldn’t you. Well run along now, I have some people to alert. And remember Howie, drinks will always be on me.”  
Frank Fontaine finished and started pouring himself his own drink now. Howard couldn’t hear anything his ears were ringing constantly and all he could think of was Evelyn. How he neglected her these past few years, how he brought her here, and now how he would be the death of her. All those dreams she had, the kids she wanted, none of it would come true now. He stumbled in to the bathysphere to his place, trying to resist but to no avail. He walked in his home, his wife welcoming him in, Howard tried with all his will he had left inside him to stop.  
Howard walked in silently as Evelyn came in to hug him. Howard put his arms around her waist. She embraced him, one tear fell from his eyes. His hands reach up on her back to her neck.  
Snap. She collapsed.  
A part of Howard that contained everything he was, broke. Like the shattering of a mirror he was no more. Whatever Howard was, or is, or would be is gone, a shell left in the sand.  
He walked into the room and turned on the TV to white noise and sat down for an hour staring at the screen. He got back up, grabbed all his notes on the new plasmid he was inventing, it was a pheromone based plasmid designed to influence the affiliations others had, so that they would rally for the user’s cause.  
He got back in the bathysphere and took him to the Medical Pavilion. Once an area of passion for him now resulted in no emotional response. He walked through, others greeted him, but there was no response. He walked to Dr. Steinman’s office and sat down. Dr. Steinmann greeted him and mentioned how delighted he was to make Howard beautiful. Howard said nothing, he simply followed him to his work space and sat down in the chair.  
“Now our little mutual friend told me you would be a great patient today and won’t fuss one bit as I change your face, in fact he even said I didn’t have to use pain killers, which is great really for the end result. And with the materials I’m using, it’ll even make the scars melt away in an instant. You’ll be ready for the next bit as soon as we are done here. But on the flip side you’ll feel every cut, tear, and stitch I put on your little mug, and you know you really can’t rush perfection.” Dr. Steinmann said. It was clear that the effects of ADAM had worn heavily on Dr. Steinmann, a clear tear between what he sees and what is.  
Howard didn’t respond, he didn’t even blink through the whole surgery. Once it was over you couldn’t tell the difference between Howard’s face and the face plastered on every Fontaine Industries plasmid. Frank Fontaine walked in to see the end result. Howard handed him the notes on the plasmid he was working on without saying a word, Frank snatched from him and stuck it in his coat pocket.  
“A real spittin’ image of me you are, truly beautiful. You know that Howie? Well you’ve got one last job now, I’ve got a bathysphere all ready for ya. Gun in there too, you’re gonna go down fighting, don’t want to leave the idea of a coward behind when I fake my death. I even threw in a couple of my men to really sell the idea to Andrew Ryan. I bet he’ll feel so proud that he finally took out the one thing standing in his way of complete control. He has no idea what’s coming for him. And what do you think about my new look Howie? I went with a bit of a family man look this time, gave him a bit of the fightin’ Irish flare too thanks to the good Dr. Steinmann. Have to have a good image if I’m going to incite the citizens of Rapture to fight against Andrew Ryan. And what do you think I should use as a name for myself? I must say I’m a little partial to Atlas but I’m not quite sure yet. Anyways I have other plans to set in motion so run along now, maybe I’ll I pour myself a drink.”  
Frank Fontaine laughed to himself a bit and walked away. Howard sat up again and walked to the bathysphere that awaited him. While the bathysphere was traveling to its preset location one of the stitches that was covered up with makeup that didn’t dissolve quickly broke and a drop of blood came running down from his right temple. He put his finger to it and the took out the last voluntary action Howard Crawford would ever take. He wrote “Here, have a drink” across the back wall of the bathysphere.  
Howard would arrive to the location of Frank Fontaine’s choosing. He cocked the gun and prepared himself. Alarms went on. Andrew Ryan’s voice was heard over the intercom. “I’ve got you now Frank there is nowhere left to run, your parasitic leaching of my city ends here along with your little rebellion.” he said.  
As Andrew Ryan’s men stormed through Howard attempted to gun down as many as he could, shouting things such as “You think you can take down FRANK FONTAINE!” Once Howard was shot, he fell to the ground and felt the same bliss he had when he finished the research project with Tenenbaum, but this time he was thinking only of his wife and how he would hopefully soon be seeing her once again.  
That would be the last anyone would hear of “Frank Fontaine”, and newspapers of Rapture reported that Frank Fontaine was found dead, killed by Andrew Ryan’s men on September 12th 1958. The board was set and the battle for the heart and soul of Rapture had begun.


End file.
